1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device used in connection with incubating a tissue section, sample or specimen with a series of reagent or test solutions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device wherein an array of glass slides bearing the tissue sections, samples or specimen are aligned for receiving the reagents or test solutions and wherein the slides are incubated with the test solutions or reagents at an elevated temperature.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Processes whereby the presence or absence of an antigen in a tissue section, sample or specimen is determined by application of an antigen specific antibody, and subsequent application of a series of further antibodies, reagents and rinse solutions, are well known in the medical diagnostical and related arts.
In a typical process of the above-noted type, a tissue section, sample or specimen is fixedly mounted to a glass or microscope slide. Thereafter, several antibody and reagent solutions are successively applied to the slide by a pipette or dropper so that the respective antibody or reagent solution covers the tissue section or sample on the slide. Usually, the tissue section or sample is allowed to stand, i.e., is incubated, with the antibody or reagent solution for a predetermined amount of time. Furthermore, after the requisite incubation with each antibody or reagent is completed, the antibody or reagent solution is usually washed off the slide by application of a suitable rinsing solution. Various buffer solutions, or occasionally pure solvents such as water, are used for this purpose.
It is well known by those skilled in the art that in research and diagnostic laboratories and like places, several hundreds of the above-noted tests or assays may be performed daily. Therefore, in order to reduce the overall cost of the tests or assays, speed and convenience in handling of the slides and reagent solutions is of paramount importance.
In a copending application filed simultaneously with the present application for patent, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, an improved process is described under the title "Improved Process for Immunoassaying Tissue Sections, Samples and the Like for the Presence of a Specific Antigen." A characteristic feature of the process disclosed in said copending application is that the several steps of incubation are performed at a higher than ambient temperature, preferably between 30.degree.-50.degree. C.
Thus, there is a definite need in the art for an incubating device which is adapted for heating the microscope slides in the above-noted incubation steps and which renders relatively convenient the manipulation of a plurality of slides used in the test or assay.